A lighting system is disclosed in US2010/0135022. The known lighting system comprises a substrate equipped with an array of holes provided with holding means. By means of wires, the lighting elements are interconnected in series or in parallel and connected to a control circuit that supplies a current for operation, and are fitted into the holes of the substrate by the holding means. The configuration and shape of the decorative light formed by the lighting system can be changed and adapted by a user to any particular purpose for a substantially unlimited number of times. However, a disadvantage of the known lighting system is that with the number of lighting elements, the amount of wiring increases as well. More in particular, in case of a flat substrate, accommodating all these wires can become problematic.